


pounce

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Injury, dinobots rule!, severe damage, swoop is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An infiltrator attempts to escape the Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pounce

**Author's Note:**

> written for the June 16 round at TF_speed writing.
> 
> Prompt: 3. Scenario - there's a single Combaticon, Protectobot, Cassetticon, or Dinobot somewhere in the scenery. And this is kind of an important fact.

He ran through the trees in a mad dash, desperate to get away before his persuerers caught up to him. He could hear them, crashing through the old growth behind him, splintering trees like twigs and leaving destruction behind them. For his persuerers, the trees were just collateral damage, and catching the Decepticon saboteur was worth any price.

As long as he stayed ahead of them, kept enough space between himself and their angry fists, he would make it to Astrotrain and the rendevous point.

He focused on that goal, renewing his speed and forcing himself well past normal operating parameters. The energon burned in his lines as he sprinted toward his ride and heat built to dangerous levels inside his chassis as his systems struggled to vent it away. Gears ground against each other in protest and more than one cable snapped from the tension.

He was so preoccupied with escaping as his body tore itself apart that he didn't notice the silence that descended behind him.

A dozen more steps and a few more broken cables and he could see the trees beginning to thin out in front of him. He could just make out the conspiciously purple form of Astrotrain resting on the railroad tracks ahead. Just a few more steps and he would be there. Just a few more steps to--

He shrieked in fear and dismay as the Dinobot dove down and drove him into the ground.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Swoop grinned as he held down the Decepticon with one foot. He had been fast, but the Dinobot had spotted Astrotrain waiting to pick him up as he flew reconnisance and decided to take matters into his own hands. If he hadn't the Wreckers just might have destroyed all of this forest he and his brothers loved to play in.

It had been all to easy to hide in the sturdiest of the old trees until his target ran past.

Smugly, he opened a comm line. _Him Prowl was right. You Wreckers stand down. Me Swoop got this._


End file.
